


Les secrets d'Antoine

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Old text, On Hiatus, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Guillaume écrivain de roman fantasy a pour petit ami Antoine, celui-ci a de nombreux tatouages sur les bras et chacun cache une histoire particulière et Guillaume va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Car certains secrets ne devraient pas être révélés même à l'homme de sa vie.





	1. Chapter 1

L'homme écrivait dans un silence religieux, à peine troublé par le bruit de la plume sur le papier et les ronronnements du chat. L'écriture de son histoire avançait tranquillement, il venait de finir une scène d'action, riche en rebondissements. Cet homme s'appelait Guillaume, trente ans, il avait les cheveux bruns très courts et un peu en bataille. Il portait un vieux jean usé par le temps et la pluie qui tombait souvent dans son petit pays. Guillaume, un peu épuisé, se levait pour se préparer un café quand, soudan, le chat monta sur son bureau pour manifester sa présence.

« Qu'est que tu veux le chat ?  
-Miaou.  
-Ok je vais te donner à manger. »

Guillaume ouvrit la porte de son buffet où se trouvait la nourriture pour ce félin affamé, c'était un chat tigré roux, un peu goinfre mais adorable comme tout quand il s'agissait de se faire pardonné. Il mit la nourriture dans un bol et le posa sur son carrelage.

« Bon appétit petit canaillou.  
-Miah. »

Le chat mangea avec appétit. Guillaume se dirigea vers son bureau mais il fut arrêté par les petits bras de son amant. Antoine, un homme blond, coupe carrée. Ce denier avait les bras tatoués pour une obscure raison.

« Mon chéri encore en train d'écrire.  
-C'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie mon petit rebelle.  
-Eh arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
-Ok Antoine va te coucher, j'arrive.  
-Tu me le promets ?  
-Oui. »

Guillaume captura tendrement les lèvres de son partenaire. Antoine tenta alors d'approfondir le baiser mais le brun poussa le blond avec un air désolé. Il était adorable son petit tatoué dans sa chemise trop grande pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son travail quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de se faire un café entre le chat et son petit ami. Le brun ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux et s'empressa de le faire. Après quinze bonnes minutes, Guillaume se versa une tasse de café bien chaud.

Il poursuivit son écriture, jusqu'à l'aube, sans se soucier des bruits provenant de l'extérieur. A la fin de son trentième chapitre, l'écrivain se décida à rejoindre son cher blond en espérant qu'il se fût endormi. C'était donc à pas de loup qu'il se dirigea vers le lit commun. Antoine, au contraire, fut réveillé par les bruits venant de l'extérieur.

« Guillaume j'ai peur serait-ce des cambrioleurs ?  
-Maintenant à cette heure !  
-J'aime pas ce quartier, se plaignit Antoine.  
-J'ai choisi le premier appartement que j'ai pu trouver mon chéri.  
-Mais quand même Corromeuse. Je sais que tu aimes être près de Liège mais ici je flippe comme pas possible.  
-Mais je suis là pour te protéger mon chéri.  
-Merci mon cœur. »

Guillaume s'installa sur le lit et commença à caresser tendrement son amant, qui se laissa faire. Il finit par embrasser le brun qui avait gagné son cœur.

« Quand irons-nous plus loin que les bisous Gui ?  
-Bientôt, quand je serai sûr que je suis le bon pour toi. J'ai fait tellement de mal autour de moi que j'ai peur de m'engager.  
-Mais Gui, je t'aime de toute mon âme et cela depuis des années.  
-Des années ? Attends deux secondes.  
-Oui, dit Antoine.  
-Cela ne fait que six mois que l'on s'est rencontrés.  
-Pour toi oui, mais moi je t'avais remarqué bien avant. Tu vois ce tatouage au-dessus du coude de mon bras gauche.  
-Ces mots « Mi amor » date de cette époque, dit Guillaume en retraçant les fameuses lettres exécutées de main de maître par le tatoueur.  
-Non bien plus tard, mais tu vois ma flamme.  
-Oui  
-Eh ben je l'ai faite à mes dix-huit ans  
-Quoi ça fait six ans que tu m'aimes et tu n'es pas venu m'aborder une seule fois ?  
-J'étais fort timide à l'époque.  
-Eh ben ça alors, tu as bien changé depuis. »

Antoine prit les épaules de son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent intensément les yeux dans les yeux. C'est Guillaume qui craqua le premier en serrant le blond. Ce dernier sourit car il savait que cet homme, il l'avait eu grâce à sa patience et à son tatoueur. Ce dernier était devenu une sorte de confident bien qu'il croyait que Guillaume fût une femme. Il avait gardé son homosexualité cachée de tous jusqu'au jour où enfin, il avait capturé l'auteur dans ses filets.  
Les bruits se firent plus insistants. Les deux hommes toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre tendirent l'oreille.

« Je vais voir Antoine, reste ici.  
-Non, je viens hors de question que je te perde.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas.  
-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je sais comment tu as quitté tes anciennes conquêtes pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai tatoué cette couronne d'épine sur mon bras droit.  
-Tu m'espionnais comme un steaker, j'avoue que c'est un peu flippant.  
-Il ne faut pas avoir peur mon chéri, je t'aime. »

Ce soir était une soirée révélations pour le brun. Il savait qu'Antoine lui cachait des choses mais pas celle-là. Donc il prit sa chaise de bureau et s'assit dessus un peu dépité.

« Si tu as d'autres trucs à dire, eh ben c'est le moment apparemment la peur te délie la langue Antoine.  
-Mais non  
-Moi je vois qui si. »

Le plus petit retourna sur le grand lit laissant son petit-ami sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Ah je n'aurais pas dû arrêter d'écrire ce soir, mais j'avais sommeil. Bon me voilà repartit pour cinq chapitres. »

L'homme son stylo en main recommença à écrire. L'héroïne de son histoire arrivait devant un des grands ennemis qu'elle devait affronter. Sous la plume de l'écrivain, elle se battait avec hargne mais, elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Elle parviendrait à le vaincre avec l'aide d'un ancien ennemi, mais cette héroïne n'acceptait pas ce sort. Elle se sentait forte. Après un gros chapitre de négociations, la jeune fille finit par accepter résolument son sort. L'écrivain avait réussi son effet si bien qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis il enchaîna avec le combat et, enfin termina d'écrire la victoire de son héroïne.

« Faire des romans Fantasy, c'est vraiment le pied, s'exclama le brun. »

Le chat sauta sur les genoux de son maître et se mit en boule. Il caressa le petit animal, puis le prit délicatement pour le poser sur le sol, mais il remonta aussitôt sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.  
-Miah  
-Roh toi et ton maître vous êtes pareils.  
-Miaou. »

Le fameux maître du chat tigré prit l'auteur dans ses bras.

« Alors moi et mon chat nous sommes pareils  
-Oui Antoine exactement pareil.  
-On déménagera Gui ?  
-Bon j'ai compris ce quartier te fait peur. Pourtant avec tous tes tatouages je te croyais plus courageux.  
-Chacun d'entre eux représentent une blessure de mon âme.  
-Eh ben, elle doit être sacrément arrangée ton âme.  
-Beaucoup d'entre elles ont été causées par ma famille et toi mon chéri.  
-Je l'avais compris merci, cria Guillaume en colère.  
-Tu me déteste mon amour ?  
-Bien sûr que non mais je suis juste en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt !  
-Ne t'en veux pas mon écrivain d'amour. J'étais vachement bien caché.  
-Pourtant un gars aussi tatoué que toi ça se voit.  
-Pas si tu sais que les chemises et les pulls un peu larges peuvent te cacher. »

Antoine entendit encore un bruit et sursauta. Guillaume n'en pouvait plus de ce potin infernal, il se décida à sortir pour chasser l'intrus.

« Mon chéri habille-toi un peu plus, dis Antoine.  
-Ok. »

Le brun prit une veste pendue sur un meuble et l'enfila vite pour aller voir dehors, Guillaume eut alors un choc en sortant : les nains de jardin avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Guillaume avait acheté ses nains de jardin plus tôt dans la semaine. Même s'il vivait dans un appartement, son amour pour ces petits bonhommes malicieux était bien présent. Ils lui rappelaient beaucoup les histoires du monde de la Fantasy ; mais c'était une toute autre histoire. Antoine, quant à lui, trouvait ces statues miniatures totalement inutiles, si bien qu'il le lui avait fait savoir. Néanmoins, l'auteur ne lâcha pas l'affaire et obtint gain de cause. Tandis que Guillaume allait se plaindre à la police, le blond partit à son boulot. Il travaillait dans une pizzeria connue pour ses mets halal, il faut dire que le patron était moitié italien, moitié marocain. De retour à son appartement, le brun vit l'habituel mot d'Antoine. Entre eux c'était devenu une habitude, dès que l'un partait quelque part sans l'autre, il laissait un mot. Quelques lignes couchées sur le papier à la va-vite, rien de plus. L'auteur s'apprêtait à se faire un café quand le chat se réveilla. La petite fripouille rousse se frotta contre le brun.

« Alors on se réveille le chat !  
-Miah.  
-Tu n'as plus de croquettes mon grand ?  
-Miaou.  
-Attends je vérifie. »

Guillaume se dirigea vers la gamelle du chat, et vit que celle-ci était pleine. Le félin voulait juste un peu d'affection de sa part. Il caressa le tigre de salon tout en faisant son café. Celui-ci fait, il retourna à son écriture ; dans quelques chapitres elle serait finie. Cela peinait le brun mais c'était le lot de tous les auteurs. Son héroïne finira par sauver le monde des griffes du mal. En tant qu'homme, il n'avait qu'une seule crainte, celle de fausser les sentiments de cette jeune fille. Quand il eût fini, il envoya son texte à sa maison d'éditions. Ce n'était que son deuxième texte si bien qu'il attendait le retour de son rebelle favori la peur au ventre. Vers dix-sept heures, le blond rentra, et posa ses clés avec fracas. Guillaume toujours en train de se ronger les sangs se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Gui, tu viens de finir ton histoire.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Je suis ton petit ami et la dernière fois tu étais pareil, arrête de stresser.  
-C'est plus fort que moi, ce texte est comme mon enfant. »

Antoine le prit dans ses bras. Le brun remercia intérieurement son tatoué. Le blond était épuisé par cette longue journée de travail où les clients n'avaient cessé de lui reprocher encore et toujours ses dessins sur les bras. Guillaume encore intrigué par ces marques ne put s'empêcher de poser quelques questions :

« Antoine ?  
-Oui Gui.  
-J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie tous ces tatouages.  
-Je te le dirai petit à petit.  
-Il y a en a un qui m'intrigue un peu plus que les autres.  
-Lequel dis-moi.  
-Celui qui représente une sorte de satyre.  
-Hum... Celui-là date d'il y a quatre ans.  
-Ok mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il signifie.  
-C'est quand j'ai appris que tu aimais l'univers Fantasy. Je t'avoue une chose Gui, j'ai découvert cet univers ma foi étrange à cause de toi.  
-Tu t'en plains alors que cela t'a aidé à me séduire.  
-Je sais Gui, je sais. »

Le blond se souvenait encore de la première fois, où il avait approché l'écrivain dans le parc de la ville de Liège. Ce jour-là, il portait une chemise blanche qui dévoilait par moment un ou deux de ses tatouages. Ce qui avait particulièrement frappé Guillaume, c'était les mains de ce jeune homme. Lui-même, quand il était plus jeune, s'était dessiné vulgairement des dessins sur les mains. Il s'exclama un peu fort :

« Ils sont beaux ces dessins !  
-Merci Monsieur, dit le blond.  
-Vous les avez faits vous-même ?  
-Le dessin oui mais c'est mon tatoueur qu'il faut remercier.  
-Quoi ce sont des tatouages ?  
-Ben oui monsieur, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
-Moi de même.  
-A bientôt.  
-Attends jeune homme, cria Guillaume.  
-Oui Monsieur. Que me voulez-vous ?  
-Pourrais-tu me dessiner la couverture de mon livre ?  
-Euh pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre à vous faire ça.  
-Génial. Quel est ton nom ?  
-Antoine Jilan  
-Et Moi je suis Guillaume Solasil. »

Le plus petit des deux avança sa main vers l'autre. Ils se serrèrent poliment la main. Antoine était content comme jamais car il touchait son âme sœur. Rien que le contact de la main de Guillaume l'électrisait. Il garda son calme et sourit à cet homme qui hantait ses rêves.

«A Jeudi à la Taverne de l'Ilot.  
-Ok Monsieur Solasil.  
-Appelle-moi Guillaume.  
-D'accord. »

Antoine sortit de ses souvenirs pour se plonger dans les bras du brun. L'auteur lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu paniques encore mon chéri ?  
-C'est plus fort que moi Antoine. Je suis condamné à vivre sans personne dans ma vie.  
-Et moi, tu m'oublies ? Je ne te lâcherai plus.  
-Je le sais mon adorable stalker tatoué.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être un criminel quand tu emploies ces mots.  
-Je te taquine. »

Guillaume commença à chatouiller Antoine, en prenant soin d'atteindre ses zones sensibles ; ce qui le fit rire comme jamais. A moitié étouffé par ses rires, le tatoué réussit à lâcher quelques mots :

« -Guillaume arrête ça, tu sais que suis chatouilleux.  
-Mon petit tatoué c'est le but de la manœuvre. Te faire rire.  
-Ah tu prends les devants depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! »

Antoine retira sa chemise bleue qu'il avait mise pour partir au travail et embrassa le cou de son cher écrivain. Guillaume poussa légèrement son petit ami.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe Gui ?  
-J'ai eu mal au ventre d'un coup.  
-Serais-tu malade ?  
-J'en sais rien. A chaque fois c'est pareil. Je me sens bien avec quelqu'un et hop un truc me tombe dessus.  
-C'est étrange ça. Tu as été voir un psychologue, pour voir si ce n'est pas dans ta tête tout ça.  
-Bon idée mon stalker adoré.  
-Arrête ! Je te suis plus à distance maintenant que je t'ai. »

Antoine prit son amant dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux bruns. Guillaume sentait les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine italienne grâce au boulot du blond. D'ailleurs, il s'était inspiré du beau pays qu'est l'Italie pour certains passages de son livre. Le brun espérait que ça ne se verrait pas trop. Il demandera encore à son illustrateur attitré qui vivait sous son toit de lui faire une jolie couverture. C'est à ce moment de pure tendresse que le chat décida d'apparaître en courant devant leurs yeux. Ce petit animal semblait effrayé par une chose. Guillaume quitta, aussitôt, les bras d'Antoine pour voir ce que cela pouvait être. il arriva dans le salon et vit le miroir. Le félin avait, tout simplement, eu peur de son reflet.


	3. Chapter 3

Le calme revint dans la maisonnée, Guillaume et Antoine s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin à cause du bruit agaçant du réveil matin. Le brun fit taire l'infernale machine du plat de la main.

« Maudit réveil. Bien vite que je fasse un best-seller pour qu'on puisse juste vivre de mon écriture et toi juste dessiner mes couvertures et d'autres choses si tu veux.  
-Le dessin est ma façon à moi de m'évader Gui, je ne veux pas en faire mon métier même si j'avoue que ça serait plutôt drôle.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour accepter la proposition de ma maison d'éditions.  
-Gui, c'est une petite boite, même si tu te vends bien, j'ai peur que tout s'arrête d'un coup. Trouver un boulot de nos jours n'est vraiment pas la chose la plus facile au monde. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs de faim, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Le blond commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit et Guillaume le savait. L'auteur s'approcha de son petit ami avec tendresse et lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du tatoué.

« Je dois aller au travail.  
-Passe le bonjour à ton patron de ma part.  
-Il ne te connaît pas. Il ne lit presque jamais et c'est bien déplorable.  
-Les livres n'intéressent que très peu de personnes et je le sais mon amour.  
-J'aimerais régler cette histoire de maux soudains. Va voir une voyante au pire.  
-Hum, j'espère que ça sera Jeanine, car Irène je ne la supporte pas, je me demande comment elles en sont venues à travailler ensemble.  
-Bon, je finis de m'habiller puis j'y vais Gui. »

Antoine finit de se préparer puis donna un bisou à son auteur d'amant, même s'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des baisers et des câlins. Il fila dès qu'il eut son baiser. Guillaume soupira et réveilla le chat. Il lui donna à manger et s'habilla à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix je dois voir une voyante puisque je n'aime pas mon psychologue. Ce monsieur Tardis est aussi antipathique qu'Ivonne. A se demander s'ils ne forment pas un couple. »

L'auteur mit sa veste puis ferma l'appartement avant de se diriger à la maison des voix du futur qui était l'endroit où Jeanine et ses collègues exerçaient leurs dons pour autrui. Tarologues, médiums, magnétistes et voyants étaient tous réunis dans ce bâtiment. Si le brun appréciait tant la voyante de plus de soixante ans ce n'était pas seulement pour sa sympathie, mais aussi pour la palette variée de ses pouvoirs spirituels. C'était un bâtiment bleu avec une architecture qui datait du dix-huitième siècle. Selon ses estimations il aurait dit le milieu de ce siècle si particulier. Il entra dans la bâtisse.

« Ah monsieur Solasil, madame Jeanine est là, elle vous attend, elle sentait que vous aviez besoin d'aide, alors elle en a vite fini avec les clients qu'elle recevait aujourd'hui.  
-Elle ne change décidément pas, dans ce cas je vais la voir. »

Guillaume attendit que la secrétaire lui ait dit dans qu'elle pièce elle se trouvait pour s'y rendre. La voyante ne changeait pas de pièce aussi facilement mais on ne savait jamais.

« Monsieur Solasil au même endroit que la dernière fois pas besoin de vous indiquer le chemin.  
-Merci Madame, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Le brun prit le couloir puis entra dans la quatrième pièce sur la droite. Il alla serrer la main de sa voyante.

« Encore ces douleurs Guillaume ?  
-Oui mais j'aimerais montrer toute mon affection à Antoine mais c'est sans succès. J'ai toujours un truc qui m'en empêche.  
\- Hum, donc c'est lui le bon, celui avec qui tu veux vivre ?  
-Oui sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
-Alors j'ai quelque chose à te dire Guillaume.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Tu as une malédiction qui pèse sur toi.  
-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour l'éradiquer.  
-Bien sûr, mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos, et il me manque certains éléments.  
-Donc, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour contrer ça ?  
-Oui, en espérant que l'au-delà n'aide pas trop la partie adverse.  
-Cela serait grave ?  
-Tout dépend de l'esprit.  
-Comme vous ne pouvez lever cette malédiction tout de suite. Y-a-t-il quelque chose pour contrecarrer cela ? »

La vieille voyante se leva pour aller dans l'armoire située dans la pièce. Elle souleva les objets avec grand fracas. Guillaume ressentit une certaine impatience ce qui de sa part ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« Voilà j'ai un truc pour affaiblir la malédiction.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un bracelet. J'espère que le design n'est pas trop féminin pour toi Guillaume. »

Elle lui présenta le bracelet composé d'étranges perles. Le brun se demanda s'il devait vraiment porter cette chose horrible et difforme. Il formula le souhait silencieusement.

« Malheureusement tu devras le porter.  
-Et mince.  
-Je suis désolée, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Il me faudra au pire deux mois pour lever complètement ta malédiction.  
-Deux mois ! Ça fait beaucoup.  
-La personne qui a fait ça n'est pas un amateur Guillaume, crois-moi.  
-Je te crois.  
-Mais qu'as-tu fais pour enclencher sa colère ?  
-Colère ?  
-Oui c'est quelqu'un de très en colère qui a fait ça. As-tu blessé quelqu'un un jour.  
-A part peut-être mes ex sinon je ne vois pas qui.  
-Il n'y en avait pas un d'entre eux qui avait des pouvoirs psychiques ?  
-Je n'en sais rien Jeanine.  
-Bien, prends ça et met-le surtout ne t'en sépares pas.  
-Ok, je le ferai Jeanine. Merci je te dois combien ?  
-Comme d'habitude, le bracelet c'est un emprunt donc pas besoin de payer plus. »

Guillaume paya la voyante avec plein de reconnaissance. Il sortit du bâtiment en soupirant. Il jeta un regard sur le ciel pollué de la ville. Le brun se dit qu'il allait pleuvoir très fort d'ici peu. C'est ce qu'on appelait dans ce petit pays la drache. L'écrivain se dirigea chez lui en passant devant un vendeur arabe qui jouait avec un enfant, ce dernier riait aux éclats. Attendri par la scène, il acheta un kilo de pommes à ce vendeur si sympathique.


	4. Chapter 4

Guillaume posait les pommes dans leur sachet sur le plan de travail. L'auteur se disait à cet instant que les fruits manquaient cruellement dans ce lieu où il vivait avec son blond. Le brun se dirigeait vers son bureau, prenait son stylo et écrivait à grande vitesse sur le papier immaculé. Les péripéties du héros s'enchaînaient. Peines et joies étaient décrites avec un certain panache. Guillaume avait le don d'emmener ses lecteurs dans son propre univers en décrivant très peu mais assez pour situer le lecteur quand on le lisait, on vivait avec intensité l'aventure en tant que compagnon du héros. Quand le tatoué entrait, il serrait dans ses bras l'auteur et l'embrassait dans le cou. Le brun souriait à son amant et arrêtait son écrire ayant atteint le quota qui s'était fixé soit sept pages noircies de son écriture. L'intrigue avançait comme il le souhaitait mais les imprévus devenaient courant pour son métier. On partait avec une idée mais parfois il arrivait que le scénario de l'intrigue changeât du tout au tout à cause d'un minuscule élément. C'était la magie de ce monde qu'est l'écriture.

« Oh tu as acheté des pommes.  
-Oui le vendeur m'a attendri. Il jouait avec un gosse.  
-Ah tu n'a pas eu peur pour le gamin ?  
-Non que du contraire. C'était bon enfant aucune mauvaise idée derrière.  
-Tant mieux. Mais on fait quoi de tout ça ?  
-Des tartes aux pommes.  
-Tu sais faire ça Gui ?  
-Non mais j'irai sur le net pour la recette.  
-Alors je te fais confiance mon apprenti cuisinier.  
-Oui mon dessinateur. N'oublie de faire ma couverture mon stealker adoré.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

Le tatoué sortit ses feuilles et une boîte en bois qui contenait son matériel à dessin et à peinture. Feuilles à dessins parée il se mettait directement au travail avec son crayon gris. Il traçait l'esquisse de son dessin. L'auteur allumait l'ordinateur de son côté, il vérifiait supprimait du courrier dans boîte aux aux lettres électroniques en quelques clics de souris. Il tapait plutôt vite car avant d'être repéré par cette maison d'édition il publiait ses textes sur la toile sous le nom de plume : Kazuma. Pas qu'il soit un grand fan du Japon et de ses traditions, juste que ce pseudo lui était venu comme une évidence. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs que des nouvelles avec son propre univers. Il aurait pu toucher aux univers des auteurs qu'il admirait mais une espèce de respect l'avait empêcher à ce moment-là. Peut-être une espèce de conscience professionnelle, puis copier un monde déjà existant ça lui était arrivé inconsciemment il prenait des éléments d'un tel puis ceux d'un autre les mélangeaient et les arrangeaient pour créer un nouveau. L'auteur soupirait en repensant à cet époque, il enchaînait les conquêtes comme d'autres changeaient de chaussettes. Il avait vraiment eu toutes sortes de conquêtes toutes masculines car il savait depuis son adolescence qu'il était homosexuel au début il n'y avait pas cru mais après réflexion, il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait gay pour le restant dans sa vie et qu'il serait heureux comme ça avec un autre homme dans ses bras. Et les femmes ? Eh ben c'était juste de bonnes amies avec lesquelles il discutait un peu. Il y avait des centaines de résultats différents tout ça pour la tarte aux pommes. Le brun passait une main dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus désordonné que d'habitude.

Antoine riait face à cette scène, Guillaume le foudroyait du regard et le blond repartait dans son dessin le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois satisfait d'une recette, il la recopiait sur un morceau de papier minutieusement. Le brun frottait tendrement brièvement la tête de son petit ami en passant pour rejoindre la cuisine où les fruits à la peau verte et rouge l'attendaient. Il lavait sous un filet d'eau les fameux ingrédients sucrés une fois cela fait, il les épluchait avec soin. Il suivait la recette à la lettre en sifflotant une musique un peu dans le genre celtique. Antoine se levait pour boire et surtout faire une pause dans son dessin, il adorait ça mais c'était un peu épuisant à force. Il regarde Guillaume en pleine disposition des pommes coupée dans la pâte feuilletée.

« Tu es beau quoi que tu fasses toi.  
-Toi tu es simplement adorable quand tu dessines et quand tu tentes de me montrer tes sentiments.  
-Je ne suis pas si mignon.  
-C'est là que tu te trompes.  
-Et comment je te prie.  
-Ta façon de te tenir et tes mimiques sur ton visage te rende complètement irrésistible.  
-Mais je ne suis pas mignon.  
-Oh que si. »

Le blond insistait sur le fait qu'il n'était-ce que l'auteur prétendait mais Guillaume restait sur sa position. Antoine prenait son verre d'eau et retournait sur son dessin avec une moue boudeuse. Le brun en voyant ça, il adorait taquiner son petit ami pour voir ses réactions toute plus adorable les unes que les autres. Il serrait le bracelet que la voyante lui avait donné. Il espérait faire une démonstration de son amour pour le blond ne serait-ce qu'un peu même si une faible douleur rendrait ses mouvements un peu moins amoureux. Dès qu'il finissait la tarte enfin la première partie de sa fabrication, il mettait au four et la laissait cuire en se léchant un peu les lèvres. Guillaume se dirigeait vers Antoine et prenait son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Le blond rougissait comme jamais mais était super-heureux que son amant prenne vraiment les devant. Le tatoué passait ses mains maladroitement sur le cou et sur épaules de son partenaire. Le dessinateur essayait de déshabiller son auteur de son cœur. Il avait vu le bracelet difforme de Guillaume mais n'avait rien parce qu'il avait deviné que c'était d'Ivonne ce genre de cadeau. Les habits se détachaient progressivement de leur propriétaire sans aucun accrocs.

« Enfin nous allons être unis physiquement mon steaker adoré.  
-Gui oui j'attendais que ça mais tu n'oublies pas un truc ?  
-Les préservatifs ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire je crois.  
-Non ta tarte... »

Une odeur de brûlé commençait à titiller les narines de Guillaume, paniqué il ouvrit le four et découvrit que sa tarte avait bien grillé.

« Elle a bien bronzé non ? »

Antoine rit de la plaisanterie de son petit ami. Le brun jetait la fameuse chose cramée dans sa poubelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Guillaume regardait les pommes qui restait et les comptait à peine six, bien rondes et juteuses. Résolu à ne rien faire avec ces fruits de couleur rouge, le brun les disposait dans la corbeille de fruits. Antoine restait silencieux, il savait que l'auteur avait voulu bien faire mais sa tentative de dessert s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Le blond avait cessé de dessiner et regardait tendrement son petit ami. L'auteur brisait le silence installé.

« Cela sera pour une prochaine fois je pense.  
-C'est quand comme bien que tu as essayé. »

Le brun serrait immédiatement son blond dans ses bras en fermant ses yeux.

« Merci.  
-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais mais je suis heureux de t'aider.  
-Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus que tendresse, câlins et mots doux ne cessaient jusqu'à un bruit les interrompent. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Curieux Guillaume lâchait son amant pour voir qui osait les déranger ainsi. Il déverrouillait l'entrée pour faire face à cet individu. Ce n'était que le facteur qui apportait un recommandé. Un peu inquiet le dessinateur apparaissait derrière son compagnon. L'homme parti aussitôt ayant d'autre chose à faire. L'auteur regardait la lettre sur toutes ses coutures. Elle était comme toutes les autres. Le brun payait bien ses créanciers alors pourquoi cette missive ? Il y n'y avait qu'une manière de mettre un terme à ce mystère.

« Bon voyons ce que ça cache.  
-J'ai peur Gui.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis solide.  
-Je le sais mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.  
-C'est peut-être important.  
-Ne l'ouvre pas Gui. »

Guillaume secouait la lettre et aucun bruit se faisait entendre. Antoine regardait la scène curieusement et nerveusement. L'auteur posait la missive sur le table du salon. Le blond un peu soulagé reprenait ses dessins un peu. Une fois satisfait le pizzaiollo embrassait son petit ami.

« Si on commandait un plat au restaurant thaïlandais.  
-Oh bonne idée mon poursuivant adoré.  
-C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom Gui ?  
-Tu n'aimais pas le précédent alors je change. Il te plaît ?  
-Hum... Je ne sais trop.  
-Alors on prend quoi ?  
-Du Phô. »

Le brun téléphonait au restaurant, la nourriture commandée, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre la livraison dit expresse. Elle ne faisait pas trop attendre car à peine les deux hommes avaient commencé à penser à se faire des câlins plus ou moins chastes. Le livreur était à la porte avec leur nourriture. Une fois payé, l'Asiatique partait au pas de course.

« Voilà mon poursuivant.  
-Bon appétit Gui.  
-Mangeons bien. »

Pas besoin de leur dire deux fois, les deux hommes mangèrent de bon appétit leur plat. La nourriture engloutie, ils jetaient les bols en polystyrène sans cérémonie. Le blond était pris par curiosité soudaine et prenait la lettre qui traînait sur la table.

« Il doit avoir l'adresse de l'expéditeur quelque part, dit Antoine.  
-Légalement c'est même obligatoire.  
-Alors pourquoi à part notre adresse je ne vois absolument rien ?  
-C'est vraiment étrange cette lettre.  
-Je te le fais pas dire. Elle me file la chair de poule.  
-Ce qui m'intrigue c'est la poste à laisser passer ça.  
-Raison de plus pour ne pas l'ouvrir.  
-Tu dois avoir raison Antoine. »

L'auteur se grattait l'avant-bras, ce bracelet le gênait. Antoine prenait la lettre pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Cet instant passé les deux hommes retournaient à leurs caresses où elle s'était stoppé beaucoup plus tôt. Les lèvres se retrouvaient sans accroc, les corps se frôlaient dans plusieurs frissons. Rien ne pouvait les interrompre si on oubliait le mal qui touchait Guillaume. Antoine passait ses mains partout avec envie.

« Je rêve de ce jour où je n'aurais plus peur de provoquer une réaction.  
-Moi aussi mon poursuivant. Mais c'est presque le cas non ?  
-Oui comme tu dis presque. »

Le brun soupirait, son petit avait raison son souci restait entier mais il comptait sur les pouvoirs d'Ivonne pour détruire tous ces tracas. Guillaume se disait à ce moment que faudrait qu'il prenne des nouvelles de la dame pour savoir où elle en était.

« Tu as vu Étoile ?  
-Étoile ? C'est qui ça ?  
-Notre chat Gui.  
-Maintenant que tu le dis ça fait moment que je n'ai pas vu cette canaille.  
-Cela fait depuis qu'il a vu son reflet, je le vois plus.  
-Mes nains de jardin puis mon chat. Je ne laisserai pas ça continuer ainsi pour finir ça sera toi.  
-J'espère qu'Étoile va bien.  
-C'est un chat, il sait se défendre.  
-je le sais, il me manquera. »

L'auteur regardait l'appartement vide du tigre de salon, le silence régnait. Il se levait pour voir le bol vide de toute nourriture.

« Au moins il a mangé avant de partir. »

Antoine se levait à son tour et ouvrait la fenêtre pour crier le nom de l'animal. Guillaume s'était aussi lié sentimentalement à la boule de poils crème avec des reflets roux aux yeux verts aussi pur que l'herbe du parc. Le blond paniquait un peu mais prenait de grandes respirations et parvenait à trouver le calme. L'auteur était déterminé à revoir la voyante, le plus vite possible. Ces disparitions n'étaient pas bon signe. Le brun pensait que sa situation faisait un bon début de scénario d'une série américaine. Il était temps pour eux de dormir car demain le blond reprenait son travail et l'auteur se retrouverait seul avec l'illustration finie aux trois quarts.

« J'aime ce que tu as dessiné mon poursuivant.  
-Comme d'habitude Gui, tu n'a pas une critique constructive ?  
-Euh qu'est que tu veux dire par là ? Puis je suis auteur pas dessinateur.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Puis si tu veux un avis honnête tout ce que fait est extra à mes yeux. Je suis un néophyte mais j'adore tes illustrations.  
-Merci Gui, je t'aime de toute mon âme.  
-Je le sais. »

Ils se câlinaient sans retenue pour exprimer leurs amours ne pouvant pas autrement. C'était un mal pour un bien. Pendant ce temps, ils apprenaient à se connaître au quotidien avec ses hauts et ses bas.

« On ressemble à deux aimants.  
-Je resterais collé à toi avec plaisir.  
-Même au toilette s?  
-Hum qui sait... »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils s'endormaient paisiblement, l'auteur rêvait qu'il avait un brasier sur son postérieur et le balançait devant une statue d'Antoine. Guillaume essayait de faire revenir Antoine en être humain. Il embrassait le bloc de pierre froide, dansait autour et récitait des mantras voulant à tout prix réentendre sa voix et ressentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Il regardait autour de lui et vit que le tatou buvait un verre de lait dans le se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur.

« Déjà réveillé mon auteur ?  
-Cauchemar.  
-Je l'avais deviné.  
-J'ai bougé c'est ça ?  
-Si tu bougeais juste ça m'arrangerait mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime toujours.  
-Je t'ai fait mal ?  
-Pas beaucoup Gui. »

Antoine regardait avec douceur son petit ami juste vêtu du drap qui couvrait le lit. Il trouvait cela très sexy et lui donnait des envies. Il secouait sa tête en repensait aux douleurs du brun. Il regardait l'heure, sept heures du matin encore quelques heures avant qu'il aille travailler.

« Cela te dérange qu'on discute ensemble, je te prépare du café ?  
-Oui mon poursuivant. »

Antoine fouillait les tiroirs quel n'était pas sa surprise d'y voir le chat sortir et se jeter à l'extérieur un peu paniqué.

« Étoile tu était donc là ?  
-Miaaaaah »

Le chat prenait la poudre d'escampette laissant les deux hommes très perplexes.


	6. Chapter 6

Antoine et Guillaume se regardaient avec un air estomaqué, les choses devenaient trop étranges. Le brun prenait son téléphone et composait le numéro du bureau de la voyante peu sûr qu'il aurait à une heure si tardive. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle décrochait.

« Je savais que tu m'appellerai Guillaume chéri, je plaisante pour le dernier mot bien sûr.  
-Ivonne de drôle de choses continue à sévir dans ma vie quotidiennement, le pire c'est qu'après le chat ça pourrait être mon suiveur...  
-Du calme Monsieur Solasil, crois-tu que je laisserai un ami se faire maudire sans m'en mêler ?  
-Je suis ton ami ?  
-Je sais qu'entre toi et moi, il y a un lien que je ne saurai le nier...  
-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le moment Jeannine, j'ai peur comme jamais de ma vie entière pourtant j'en ai vécu des choses.  
-Ton petit ami l'a exprimé avec un buisson... »

Guillaume ne disait plus rien à nouveau puis observait les bras qui l'enlaçaient tendrement, le blond portait un t-short, ce qui masquait une bonne partie des dessins mais il vit le buisson mentionné par la voyante.

« Comment savez-vous ?  
-Antoine fait partie de ma famille certes c'est éloigné mais je le connais depuis des années.  
-Alors faites quelque chose pour moi, pour lui...  
-Pour ça faut que vous veniez tous les deux. Guillaume ne parle pas de ce que t'est dit...  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Qu'Antoine fait partie de ma famille.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites un secret...  
-Une volonté de sa mère, je lui devais au moins cela...  
-D'accord mais un jour il le saura.  
-Promis. »

Sur ces mots il posait le combiné du téléphone sur son socle délicatement profitant du câlin rassurant que lui prodiguait toujours le tatoué. Ce dernier ne disait rien laissant son auteur à ses réflexions même si l'envie se faisait de plus en plus présente, il se contenait. Guillaume se retournait et embrassait sauvagement son petit ami malgré l'ignoble goût qu'il avait en bouche, il continuait avec une grande passion laissant Antoine en apnée une fois que son souffle se faisait trop pressant, il se laissait un répit. Agréablement surpris, le blond était prêt à toutes les folies à présent. Le brun caressait doucement ses cheveux sauvages.

« On doit y aller tous les deux la voir.  
-Je travaille moi demain.  
-Tu as le matin ?  
-Oui mais je préfère le passer avec toi.  
-C'est pour me débarrasser de mes soucis.  
-Alors je viens sans aucune hésitation mon auteur chéri.  
-Je n'en attendais pas plus de toi mon suiveur et illustrateur de mon cœur. »

Antoine rigolait à gorge déployée ce qui déclenchait celui de l'auteur c'est dans cet instant que le chat venait se frotter sur le flanc gauche d'Antoine.

« Etoile ! J'espère que ça va mieux.  
-Miaaaah.  
-Il a faim le polisson ?  
-Nyah  
-Je pense que oui Gui.  
-Sa Majesté sera servie.  
-Miaaaah. »

Antoine desserrait son emprise pour laisser le brun donner à manger au félin qu'ils abritaient sous leur toit contre de l'affection de la part du tigre de salon. Une fois le repas de l'animal fini, les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à leur estomac se manifestent quelques heures plus tard. Voyant l'heure le blond se frottait la tête.

« Mince, je vais être en retard.  
-Mon suiveur n'oublie pas.  
-Non t'inquiète ça me fait trop flippé pour que laisse les choses ainsi. »

Guillaume regardait son petit ami partir et lui lançait une pomme.

« Pour la route »

Antoine rigolait et prenait le fruit.

« Pense à en reprendre, elles sont excellentes »

Le blond croquait le fruit sensuellement puis laissait l'auteur à nouveau seul. Il prenait ses feuilles et son stylo à plume. La suite était évidente dans son histoire alors, il ajoutait une dose d'humour mais surtout de suspens, il était encore loin de la fin. Les heures s'écoulaient malgré lui. Guillaume avait une envie de café qu'il écoutait. Il se massait un peu ses jambes engourdies et le brun se levait en tremblant.

« J'aurais dû me lever avant moi, un peu plus je serrais forcé de rester assis puis ma vessie ne peut plus le supporter. »

Il s'empressait d'aller aux toilettes se tortillant un peu. Guillaume prenait sa cafetière et préparait sa drogue personnelle : la caféine. Il pianotait le plan de travail avec impatience mais cela n'allait accélérer le temps que l'objet fabriquais sa boisson chaude. Il avalait d'une traite et sentait le sol se dérober sous lui comme s'il n'existait plus. Sa malédiction semblait prendre l'ampleur. Il serrait son bracelet et calmait ses maux en se concentrant y mettant toutes ses pensées dans son combat contre la douleur oppressante. Il rampait vers le lit et s'installait dans un soupir, le brun espérait que ça finirait après sa visite chez la voyante. L'auteur frappait le matelas, ses lecteurs attendaient son prochain livre, il ne devait pas les décevoir. Il tentait de ramper vers son lieu d'écriture mais malgré ses envies. Les minutes s'allongeaient et la douleur s'en allait pas comme si la personne derrière tout ça le savait seul en ce moment même. Et si c'était vrai ? Donc quelqu'un observerait et punirait Guillaume Solasil, jeune auteur prometteur à l'univers riche parfois un peu glauque. Pourquoi ? Un jaloux de son talent à son niveau c'est possible mais il ne voyait personne parmi ses rivaux qui serait capable d'arriver à une telle extrémité. Sûrement un des ex petits amis mais la liste était un peu longue. On toquait à la porte et les maux de Guillaume semblaient calmés à ce moment. Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée et ouvrait sans hésiter une seconde. Personne, le brun serrait la mâchoire qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de revoir ses nains mais ceux-ci étaient couverts de graffitis.

« Vous êtes de retour bande de petits chenapans Tonton Gui va vous nettoyez avec soin »

Il prenait une à une les petites statues en terre cuite. Il remarquait que le dernier bonhomme avait été travesti en blondinette à la robe moulante et au maquillage tapageur. Guillaume réprimait un petit rire ainsi que son envie de détruire les preuves car c'est ce que les Nains étaient devenu, des pièces à conviction.


End file.
